In many environments of use it may be desirable for a user to have access to an outwardly projecting support hook to hang clothing, coats and other articles in an accessible yet out of the way position. It may also be desirable that the outwardly projecting support hook be moveable between and open and closed positions so as to project outwardly in an operative condition only when in use.
In a transportation vehicle environment, it may be desirable to locate a support hook at an elevated position relative to the occupants. In particular, it may be desirable to position such support hooks in the vicinity of the vehicle roof rail above a vehicle side panel. Most transportation vehicles incorporate a noise dampening headliner or other trim element disposed in surrounding relation to the elevated frame members. Accordingly, it is desirable for the retention system of any installed hook to readily accommodate the presence of such a headliner. In addition, it is generally desirable that the presence of the support hook avoid substantially interrupting the contour of the headliner.
In the past, support hooks have been installed using typical connection methods such as screws or the like which join the support hook to the underlying vehicle frame. However, such attachment systems require the use of assembly tools and may leave screws or other attachment elements visible thereby negatively impacting the aesthetic character within the vehicle. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a support hook retention system which is not reliant upon fasteners or drivers for assembly and which provides minimal interruption to the headliner or other surrounding trim.